Hollow
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: "Con Haru se fue su vida, todo. Ya nada tenía sentido si no estaba esa castaña con su excesiva alegría recordándole que la vida valía la pena. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no valía nada… aunque tenía una razón todavía para luchar."
**KHR! No me pertenece. Los debidos derechos a Akira Amano.**

* * *

 **Hollow**

 **. . .**

 _"Tu nunca ves venir los golpes de la vida hasta que te patean cuando caes..."  
_ **—Savitar , saga _Dark-Hunters_ de _Sherrilyn Kenyon_.**

 **. . .**

Había muchas clases de sufrimientos. Un humano podía sufrir por cualquier cosa que considerara una tragedia en su vida, y bien podría ser en solitario o en plural.

El sufrimiento que la familia Vongola experimentaba en esos momentos era grupal, y terriblemente doloroso. Habían perdido un miembro tan importante como cualquier otro, pero el golpe recibido tendía a calar más profundo por el tipo de persona que ella había sido en vida.

Ella, Miura Haru.

La alegre y extrovertida muchacha castaña había fallecido en un súbito momento, víctima de una bala perdida de algún enemigo –o de algún amigo, pero nadie espetaba esa posibilidad en voz alta porque ya era suficientemente atroz el pensarlo- mientras la Mansión Vongola estaba bajo ataque.

Haru sabía perfectamente cómo luchar, pero tu realmente nunca estás listo para anteponer situaciones y nunca sabes cuándo morirás, ni nadie a tu alrededor, y de ahí viene que todos se culpen así mismos.

Por un lado está Tsuna, el jefe. Él se culpa porque, en primer lugar, nunca debió involucrar a sus amigos en los asuntos turbios de la mafia. Está convencido de que si no hubiera aceptado el cargo que tenía que aceptar, o si al menos no hubiese hecho a Haru, Kyoko y a quien el considerase no apto para el combate vincularse con él, esa chica estaría viva.

Kyoko cree que si la hubiera convencido de ir a ese viaje a Venecia con ella –porque la rubia no estaba cuando el ataque-, Haru estaría sonriendo ampliamente, como siempre hacía.

Victoria Sebastienne, adquisición reciente de Vongola y buena amiga de la fallecida, se recriminaba por no haber protegido el flanco derecho de Haru porque ella era la que estaba cerca de ella, la más inmediata, quien la vio caer. Si hubiese concentrado sus sentidos más, su amiga andaría pululando por ahí haciendo más alegre el ambiente.

Yamamoto cree que tendría que haber estado ahí para protección de su prometida –Victoria- y su amiga, así de esa manera Haru todavía respirara.

Ryohei piensa que fue un error, desde el principio, que Haru y su hermana menor se unieran a ese turbio mundo al que pertenecen, así que se culpa por no haber insistido _al extremo_ en que ellas no formaran parte de esa escena.

Lambo reniega de que no le dejasen combatir para poder haber ayudado a Haru, pero su enojo mengua cuando recuerda que le dejaron protegiendo a I-Pin, y que al menos logró ponerla a salvo a ella.

Chrome se lamenta no haber estado ahí cuando su amiga, una de las personas que le brindó su apoyo cuando más sola se sentía, estuvo en peligro. No está segura de haber podido hacer algo, pero aun así su ausencia ese día y la diferencia que hizo la abruman demasiado.

Hibari, extrañamente, también siente algo de herbívoros que se atrevería a interpretar como culpa. No tenía amplia relación con la herbívora caída, pero está de acuerdo con que no tenía que morir.

Bianchi llora cada que recuerda que, como Victoria, vio a Haru caer víctima de aquel disparo que no pudo detener. Y su llanto cobra más vida al ver a su hermano, Gokudera…

Oh, Gokudera Hayato…

De todos, él es el que sufre más.

No solo perdió a Haru. Con ella se fue su corazón, su alma, su orgullo.

Sabe perfectamente que como mano derecha del Décimo debía estar a su lado, pero también debía proteger a Haru como su esposa que era. Y por eso paseaba de bar en bar, hundiéndose cada día más y ahogando sus penas en una botella de whisky, ron, tequila o vodka. ¿Qué clase de hombre era que no había podido proteger a su mujer? Y no se trataba de machismo, ese no era su sentido, el único sentido que el asunto tenía era que debió proteger a la que se convirtió en toda su vida a pesar de que él jamás lo vio venir.

Con Haru se fue su vida, todo. Ya nada tenía sentido si no estaba esa castaña con su excesiva alegría recordándole que la vida valía la pena. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no valía nada… aunque tenía una razón todavía para luchar.

Y esa razón tenía un cabello tan castaño que parecía hilos de chocolate y sus propios ojos verdes.

Lavina, como su madre.

Era una tortura ver a la carita de esa niña y ver en ella a la mujer que la dio a luz. Era una tortura verla y pensar en cómo diablos iba a explicarle que mamá no estaría con ella más. Gokudera realmente no sabía cómo iba a salir de eso, como podría superarlo. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que salir de ese hoyo por Haruna, pero una de las cosas que no sabía con certeza era cuando… no sería cuando estuviese curado, o listo, porque eso ya no podría ser.

Beber hasta perderse y no recordar ni siquiera su nombre parecía ser lo viable ahora. Pedía al cielo que le diera fuerza para poder conseguir resignación y poder encargarse de su hija como se debía, pero mientras no sucediera, seguiría buscando una cura que no existía en cada trago de alcohol que ardiera en su garganta.

Solo esperaba que no durara hasta el final de los tiempos. O de su propio tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** No pensaba publicar esto, pero lo leí justo en un mal momento para mi y decidí que viera la luz. No sé si lo continuaré o no, así que por ahora va en completo. Duele leer esto y pensar en posibilidades, porque no solo puede ser esa alegre castaña la víctima... en fin.

También presento a una OC, Victoria, de quien publicaré más adelante. Pensé en ella desde que amé a Yamamoto , so...

¡Nos leemos!

 _Helenna 'Uchiha._


End file.
